The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination, made by the inventor in 2008, of a proprietary seed parent identified as ‘04453(scp.8534-9b)’ and a proprietary pollen parent identified as ‘06330(apm.1198)’, both Zantedeschia sprengeri. 
The new variety was discovered and selected by the inventor, Anthonius Simon Johannes Kapiteijn, a citizen of the Netherlands, in June of 2010 in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing. The new cultivar was found in a commercial greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Anna Paulowna, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘CAPTAIN SOLO’ was first performed by tissue culture at a commercial laboratory in the Netherlands in 2011. Tissue cultured plants were subsequently grown out to produce tubers. ‘CAPTAIN SOLO’ has been reproduced by both tissue culture and tubers and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.